


Black Hearts

by swanfireism



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: The gang has a shatter event. Jake Peralata is dead. The ninety ninth precinct has to deal with the loss of their loss. But is there more to this death than they know?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Kudos: 8





	Black Hearts

Amy was not expecting this when she went to check on her husband. He had said he was sick and didn't go to work. 

She did not think she would be seeing his body with a gunshot wound in his chest blood everywhere. The house was a mess and Jake very clearly wasn't breathing.

"Jake!" Amy rushed over to him trying her hardest to find a pulse. She felt herself crying. "No no no."

Amy slunked back knowing she and took a minute to calm down before calling it in. 

After calling the police Amy made sure to call Captain Holt not sure what else to do at this moment.

“Hello? Santiago is everything alright?” Holt’s voice came. The Santiago part was more of a habit than anything. There was a bit of worry in his tone as he knew that she went to check on Jake on her break..

“Something happened. To Jake.” Amy said still trying her best to keep calm.

“Go on.”

Amy took a deep breath. “I walked into the apartment and he’s here. A gun shot through his stomach. I think someone knew he was too close to cracking this drug case he’s been working on.”

Jake and Charles too had been so close to getting enough evidence on a mob to find the leader who they still had no clue who they where. 

Holt frowned even more if he could.

“Take the rest of the day off. I will take care of telling the squad.” Holt said. 

“Sir-”

“That’s an order not a request.”

“Yes sir. Thank you.” Amy said softly. She hung up and decided to leave. At least till the body was gone.

* * *

Holt walked out of his office after the call from Amy. Everyone was doing paperwork aside from Jake and Amy of course.  
  
"Squad. I have some bad news." Holt started pausing a moment and waiting for their attention. Once he had it he continued. "According to Amy when she went to check on Jake she found him dead in their apartment." He said.

Everyone gasped at the announcement. 

"He may have gotten to close to the Kroster case so we need to move with caution moving forward with that case."

Charles nodded some at the last part. 

"Gina if you need to go home you can go home if you need to." Holt said looking to her.

Gina shook her head. Yes she was sad but she had a job to do.

"Alright then. That is all." Holt said turning away and walked to his office shutting his door.

The room grew quite and would stay that way the rest of shift. 

This was the start of managing the impossible 


End file.
